1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a rectangular, particularly square multipurpose sanitary facility, comprising essentially two distinct spaces, that is a space for the dry dressing room comprising essentially a washbasin and a WC and a rectangular wet room.
2. Description of the Related Art
From patent FR 1 379 768 a domestic hygiene assembly is known consisting of three distinct enclosures forming respectively a dressing room comprising a washbasin, a wet room comprising a tub-bath and a dressing room comprising a WC, these enclosures being able to be grouped together as desired to form a coherent set in which the wet room is entirely occupied by a circular tub communicating with the dressing room via a door whose threshold is formed by the edge of the tub. In one embodiment, the three enclosures are in a row and the wet room occupies the whole width of the facility. The dressing room or dry dressing room also comprises a rest bed which may also be a medical couch. Each of the enclosures has its own destination and comprises the installation of appropriate sanitary articles, which allows it to be used separately and simultaneously with the other two, without the corresponding users getting in one another's way. The disadvantage of this facility is however, that it occupies an area of approximately 8 m2, which was greater than the construction standards in force before the adoption of the standards relating to the needs of handicapped persons.